homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062416-Less Sea Salty
00:07:14 -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:07 -- 00:07:16 TA: serios..... 00:07:23 GG: Hello. Miss. Lorcan.... 00:07:42 TA: hi....!..... 00:07:57 GG: Yes.... Greetings.... 00:07:59 TA: i keep thinking about that memo..... 00:08:00 TA: and..... 00:08:04 TA: i think i need advice?..... 00:08:24 GG: From. Me? 00:08:36 TA: why not.... you?..... 00:08:37 GG: I. Mean. I. Will. Certainly. Give. It. If. You. Ask.... 00:09:20 TA: i don't really know how to ask it..... 00:09:23 TA: other than..... 00:09:36 TA: i don't.... have any black feelings.... for nyarla that i know of..... 00:09:59 TA: and i don't think.... the <> will survive anymore..... 00:11:08 GG: I. Can. Understand. Why.... And. Can. Definitely. See. From. How. You. Two. Interacted. In. That. Memo.... 00:11:28 TA: what do i do..... 00:11:49 TA: other than stab him..... 00:13:16 GG: Other. Than. That.... I. Really. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Say.... In. Terms. Of. The. Moirallegiance. If. It. Has. Not. Officially. Ended. Then. Do. So. If. That. Is. What. You. Wish.... 00:13:16 TA: which i really don't think will solve anything other than this desire to see him.... very.... dead..... 00:13:39 TA: i don't wish.... for.... any of this, serios......... 00:13:52 TA: i wanted to be.... a good.... moirail for him and i tried......... 00:14:31 GG: He. Is. A. Hard. Person. To. Be. A. Moirail. For.... He. Does. Not. Listen. Well. And. Takes. Too. Many. Things. To. Be. A. Command.... 00:14:43 GG: Which. He. Hates.... 00:15:11 TA: so do i......... 00:15:27 TA: but you don't see me dying.... twice because of my inability to follow orders..... 00:16:29 GG: No. Indeed. Not.... 00:16:54 TA: i never even tried to order him around..... 00:16:59 TA: because that's not what.... moirails do..... 00:17:54 GG: Exactly. Why. Did. Things. Start. To. Fall. Apart. Between. You. Two? 00:18:06 GG: If. It. Is. Not. Too. Much. To. Ask.... 00:18:08 TA: he tried to tell me how to be a moirail..... 00:19:34 GG: Obviously. Unsolicitated. But. Why. Would. He. Start. To. Do. That? 00:20:42 TA: he thought that i trusted lorrea more than him..... 00:20:49 TA: that i trusted her word over his..... 00:21:25 GG: And. Thus. It. Comes. Back. To. Him. And. Miss. Fenrix.... 00:21:36 TA: exactly..... 00:22:31 GG: And. What. He. Really. Meant. Then. Was. That. He. Did. Not. Want. You. To. Be. Friends. With. Miss. Fenrix.... At. Least. That. Is. How. It. Seems.... 00:22:50 GG: Which. Is. Also. Not. How. A. Moirallegiance. Works.... 00:25:15 GG: If. He. Felt. That. You. Did. Not. Trust. Him. It. Would. Be. A. Fault. More. On. Himself.... To. Have. Trust. Is. To. Both. Give. It. And. Earn. It.... If. One. Does. Not. Feel. Like. They. Do. Not. Have. Trust. They. Should. Have. Sought. The. Means. To. Earn. It.... 00:26:23 TA: i don't like being controlled..... 00:26:27 TA: you.... know.... that..... 00:26:54 TA: i trusted him with a.... lot, serios..... 00:27:08 TA: and he thought that.... i didn't care..... 00:28:00 TA: but i do care..... 00:29:17 GG: That. Is. Another. Failing. Mr. Aesona. Has.... And. The. Care. Does. Show. As. Else. You. Would. Not. Be. So. Angry. With. Him.... 00:30:21 TA: i can't help it any more.... serios..... 00:30:22 TA: i.... just..... 00:30:25 TA: can't..... 00:32:27 GG: Having. That. Care. For. Another. Who. Will. Not. Return. It. As. You. Like. Is. A. Hard. Thing.... And. It. Is. Not. Something. That. Will. Ever. Fully. Disappear.... 00:33:07 TA: would.... stabbing him end it..... 00:33:10 TA: or make.... it worse..... 00:33:58 GG: It. Would. Probably. Make. It. Worse.... I. Would. Imagine. There. Would. Be. Regret.... 00:34:17 TA: i regret a lot of things since starting the game..... 00:34:20 TA: what's.... one more thing..... 00:36:24 GG: Sometimes. It. Is. The. Slightest. Action. That. Can. Do. The. Worst.... And. You. Are. Still. Thinking. Of. It. While. The. Wound. Is. Fresh. In. Your. Mind.... 00:36:45 TA: serios he....'s ruined everything..... 00:36:57 TA: everything!..... 00:38:13 GG: Not. Everything. Is. Ruined. Yet.... 00:38:50 TA: explain..... 00:40:18 GG: Well. In. His. Own. Quest. He. Has. Not. Failed. Yet.... Mr. Moirai. Still. Lives. And. Breathes.... And. Even. If. The. Worst. Does. Happen. There. Is. Miss. Fenrix'S. Talents. To. Possibly. Look. To.... Or. Perhaps. Other. Powers. That. Can. Still. Be. Found.... 00:40:38 GG: Beyond. That. We. Still. Live. And. Breathe.... All. Of. The. Remaining. Players.... 00:40:51 GG: As. There. Is. Life. There. Must. Be. Some. Hope.... 00:41:44 TA: how can.... i have hope.... in someone who has trampled through every quad.... he's been in..... 00:42:44 GG: I. Would. Not. Say. To. Place. Hope. In. Him.... He. Has. Not. Yet. Earned. It. In. A. Long. Time.... 00:42:57 GG: I. Would. Say. Place. Your. Hope. In. The. Future. And. In. What. We. All. May. Become.... 00:43:20 TA: i.... didn't want any of this......... 00:43:36 TA: i'm glad.... i have.... eribus, he's.... wonderful..... 00:43:44 TA: but everything else?..... 00:43:57 TA: i died and somehow i'm still alive.... and.... that's all very confusing to me..... 00:44:50 GG: I. Can. Share. That. Sentiment.... I. Would. Have. Been. Content. With. How. My. Life. And. Likely. Death. Would. Have. Been. Before. The. Game.... 00:46:09 TA: i can.... agree with that......... 00:46:25 GG: And. Now. I. Find. Myself. Trying. To. Become. More. Than. I. Ever. Thought. I. Should. Ever. Be.... For. The. Sake. Of. My. Own. Love. And. For. The. Sake. Of. What. I. See. In. Everyone.... 00:46:48 GG: Well. Most. Everyone.... 00:47:01 TA: i don't know if that's directed at me or not..... 00:48:47 GG: No. Not. You.... You. Do. Have. Potential. There. Like. Most. Everyone.... 00:49:00 TA: oh okay..... 00:49:11 GG: Others. Like. Mr. Simons. Have. Yet. To. Really. Demonstrate. Their. Mettle.... 00:49:16 TA: i was confused because i really thought.... we were going to stop spadsing......... 00:49:23 TA: spadesing*..... 00:50:20 GG: Trust. Me. In. Light. Of. Things.... The. Feeling. Has. Oddly. Tempered. Itself.... At. Least. For. The. Time. Being.... 00:53:38 TA: i think i'm glad..... 00:53:40 TA: i just..... 00:54:16 TA: i think i just need a friend...., serios..... 00:56:27 GG: I.... Can. Try. To. Be. A. Friend.... I. Will. Not. Make. The. Claim. That. I. Am. The. Best. Of. Such.... But. I. Can. Try.... 00:57:43 TA: if you ask nyarla he'd say the same.... about.... me......... 00:58:51 GG: Then. In. This. We. Are. Equal.... 00:59:20 TA: that....'s about the only.... thing we're equal in......... 00:59:22 TA: but that's okay..... 01:00:12 GG: I. Suppose. So.... 01:06:45 TA: thank you, serios..... 01:07:38 GG: You. Are. Most. Welcome. Miss. Lorcan.... And. Thank. You. As. Well.... 01:08:24 TA: you're welcome..... 01:08:33 TA: it's miviwa, by the way..... 01:08:35 -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 01:08 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Serios